minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Bedrock Wiki:Rights Nominations/Archives
This page contains all past nominations. Pigman0439 for Discussions moderator (Success) Voting Support # –[[User:TheV1ct0ri0u5|'Dakota']] {Game Support • Administrator} 15:35, January 20, 2016 (UTC) #Support - Ultramarine192. #'Support: '''He's a good contributor. He has been quite helpful and active, and deserves the rank.'- Darthwikia25' #'Support –WadeCarter #Per above~~~ –Creeperman27 # -- 15:22, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Oppose # # # Neutral # # # Discussion Discuss the nomination here. WadeStonePE for EditProtected (Failure) WadeStonePE (WadeCarter) has always kept administrators updated on Update information. He is an avid contributor and will do well as an EditProtected user. Darthwikia25My Page 06:25, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Voting Support # - Darthwikia25My Page 06:25, February 7, 2016 (UTC) # -- 07:57, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Oppose # – MarioLover23 Hasn't been here to long. # —WadeStonePE has made various false edits with poor judgement and doesn't seem to understand the policy of citation on update pages. They are also a relatively new user, and don't have a solid reputation of good edits. I have had to undo various edits of theirs, and it seems as though the ability to edit pages which were protected due to low quality and vandal edits is not appropriate at this time. Dakota Admin 09:39, February 7, 2016 (UTC) # Neutral # - Support because he updates admins about updates, Oppose because he has only a few edits and was just here since December. (sorry for my long signature code -_-) Lol123lol Talk Minecraft Bedrock Wiki February 8, 2016 # # Discussion Discuss the nomination here. HurricaneOdile for EditProtected (Failure) HurricaneOdile is an avid Wikian who seems to understand this wiki's policies well, and I believe that they can do well to the wiki with Editprotected rights. They are also a very effective and responsible administrator on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia. –Dakota Admin 22:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Voting Support # Per above -- Dakota Admin 22:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC) # Oppose #He hasn't been here too long and I don't see him active much. MarioLover23 #I don't think we need another Editprotected user, and he has only 60 mainspace edits. I feel he has too be a bit more active before we can promote him. Darthwikia25My Page 07:01, March 10, 2016 (UTC) #I don't think he should be an Editprotected because he has under 200 edits and he is a relatively new user. [[User:WadeStonePE|'''WadeStonePE ']] # #Per above- Creeperman27 Neutral # # # Discussion ''Discuss the nomination here. Pigman0439 for Administrator (Success) Pigman0439 has been a hard-working and trustworthy user since he joined the wiki. He shows great maturity and gets along well with the community. I speak for my fellow admins and bureaucrats when I say he will be a great addition to the Wiki's administration team. Darthwikia25My Page 04:15, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Voting Support #'Support- '''Nomination Support. Per above. Darthwikia25My Page 04:15, April 11, 2016 (UTC) #'Support- ' Per above [[User:WadeStonePE|'WadeStonePE ']] #'Support-''' Per above. Creeperman27 #'Support-' per above --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 13:48, April 11, 2016 (UTC) # : Per above. -- Mrdave921 Talk Sandbox 14:53, April 11, 2016 (UTC) #'Support-' Ultramarine192, Discussions Moderator. #Support - file:Pickaxe 4.png -Dblcut3 (talk) 23:59, April 11, 2016 (UTC) # Full support of this–Pigman has done so much to contribute to the Wiki, and I'm sure they will do amazing as an admin. -- Dakota Admin 17:19, March 9, 2016 (UTC) #Support - He's a great staff member, he makes great edits, and he is really nice. MarioLover23 10. Support- 11. Support- 707Mithrandir Oppose # # # Neutral #FluffyTheManDog #Deep-Fried Derp of Illuminati #EmpyreanFyre #EliannaEviris Discussion ''Discuss the nomination here. Re: HurricaneOdile for EditProtected (Success) HurricaneOdile has displayed great maturity over the past few weeks~ He has now also achieved enough Mainspace Edits for the rank, thus I feel he is ready for the responsibilty. Darthwikia25( Contact Me ) 11:01, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Voting Support #'Support:' Per above. Darthwikia25( Contact Me ) 11:01, May 8, 2016 (UTC) #'Support: '''Per above- MasterOfMelons # : Per above. -- Mrdave921 Talk Sandbox 16:34, May 8, 2016 (UTC) # '''support' Per above Jjgamer86 (talk) 00:09, May 9, 2016 (UTC) #'Support' Per above Pigman0439 #'Support' Per above 707Mithrandir (talk) #'Support' Per above PotatoPlayer #'Support' Per above [[User:WadeStonePE|'Wade'StonePE ']] # I know HurricaneOdile across the Wikia network, and I know he has a great level of maturity as an admin on other wikis. I feel that he understands responsibility well, and will fit the role very well. Dakota (talk) Admin 13:18, May 9, 2016 (UTC) #'Support: Per above. -Wither28 Oppose #He's a great user, but I don't see him active in comment sections nor edits and he hasn't been here to long. I would support only if he's been a user a few more weeks, and a little bit more active. Wiki User | MarioLover23 | Gamer # # Neutral # # # Discussion Discuss the nomination here. @XxMarioLover23xX Activity in the comments section is by no means a necessity for an editprotected user. Having the editprotected permission is only to allow select trusted users edit our preventively protected pages to update information. Editprotected users are no form of moderator, and should not see themselves as such, nor should others. Dakota (talk) Admin 13:18, May 9, 2016 (UTC) @MarioLover- Indeed, this is the case. EditProtected users only need to edit protected pages- they do not need to have any activity in the forums, comments or otherwise. HurricaneOdile has also been a member for over 2 months now and even has 170 main space edits, besides displaying a high level of maturity. I believe there is no feasible reason to oppose the nomination anymore. ~Darthwikia25 FloatingAxeHead for EditProtected (Success) Floatingaxehead has been a great contributor to the wiki. Though he has only been here for a month, he has shown a great level of maturity and intelligence and has undertaken several small yet tasking projects such as fixing grammar and capitalisation. I feel they will make a wonderful EditProtected user. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 15:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Support' Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 15:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Support' 707Mithrandir (Talk) 16:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) * : I have seen him on the RC, and he seems like a good editor. Kinda like me. -- Mrdave921 Talk Sandbox 17:09, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Support' Pigman0439: Floatingaxehead has been very responsible with their edits and I feel they are ready for such a position. *Support: He seems resposible, hard-working, and excellent with editing on this Wiki. I vote yes. Ultramarine192 *'Support': Floatingaxe has been hardworking and has been able to make good decisions while editing. I believe that they are ready for this for this position. Mica Smash *'Support': I know this may be just because he is my brother that I support him, but I give him alot of credit. After I first invited him to the wiki, I initially thought my brother got carried away with the task of editing. I was surprised to see how dedicated he is to keeping the wiki grammatically correct and consistent. The fact that he identified and brought to the attention of the admin a single spelling issue that affected the same word on numerous pages blew my mind! - CubicQuazar [talk] Oppose * * * Neutral *He hasn't been here too long. I don't think he's ready yet. Maybe in a couple of months he might be ready. XxMarioLover23xX *I agree with MarioLover. I'm not sure he is in a full knowledge of the way the Wiki works (I could be wrong) -FluffyTheManDog *I have not observed FloatingAxeHead on the wiki for long enough (or well enough for that matter) to place myself into Support or Oppose. However, at a quick glance over their contributions, they seem like a responsible and deserving editor. Dakota (talk) Admin 19:39, June 12, 2016 (UTC) *I do not think Floatingaxehead is ready for the position, since he doesn't know exactly how this wiki works. But his edits are phenomenal nevertheless.Viperinelight50(Contact Me) 22:57, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Note: @'MarioLover, I don't see your point in opposing FloatingAxeHead. He may not have been here for long, but he has displayed qualities worthy of a nomination. Opposing simply on grounds of not having been here too long is not a valid reason. The criteria does not state anything about how many months a user has to be on the wiki. I hope there are no personal reasons involved. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 06:41, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I know no one has asked about this, but just because this might be seen as an issue: As Stevo's brother, I think his nomination is great. I will NOT be jealous that my twin brother will have a special right to something and not me. I am ok remaining a typical editor on this wiki. However, I take note that Stevo is no typical editor. His work ethic is much greater than mine, so I am honestly not all too surprised he is nominated for something. Congrats, broski!-CubicQuazar (talk) 19:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Mr.Dave for EditProtected (Success) Mrdave921 has been a great contributor to the Minecraft Bedrock Wiki. He has been here for a considerable amount of time and has proven himself to be a good editor. I feel he deserves the rank. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 10:24, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Support: Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 10:24, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Support:' Pigman0439: "He has been here a good while and I feel Mrdave has earned this with all the editing work he has done." *'Support from' Viperinelight50(Contact Me): He has been a great contributor and I think he is worthy of the rank. *'Support:' 707Mithrandir (Message Wall) *Support: He has been a fantastic contributor and I believe he could have been given the rank much earlier, since he has been here for so long and contributed so much. I personally would trust him with this position. FloatingAxeHead Editprotected | Editor | *'Support' as per above --'Hurricane ' 16:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Support:' PotatoPlayer (talk) 19:59, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Support: ' ' [[User:WadeStonePE|'Wade'Stone'PE ]] ' *'Support - 'Krallen_30 *Support: Nolankoke *Support: EliannaEviris *Support: Timmaster12d4 Oppose * * * Neutral * * * Discussion ''Discuss the nomination below! Darthwikia25 for Bureaucrat (Success) Nomination initiated by Dblcut3. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 08:34, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Voting Support #'''Support Pigman0439: "Darthwikia is a hard working and experienced Admin here on . He has shown he is responsible enough to sort out issues and troubles among users, and do any sort of coding or editing that is required here. So, like I've thought before, Darth has with no doubt, earned position as an Bureaucrat." #'Support '- MasterOfMelons #'Support' - Wiki User | [[User:PotatoPlayer|PotatoPlayer | Editor #'Support - '''RedstoneDemigod #'Support - Krallen_30 #'Support - ' John1Knight he did great as an admin, and he will do even better as a crat.. User: John1Knight (talk) #Support: Nolankoke #Support: EliannaEviris # : As per #1. -- 16:33, July 12, 2016 (UTC) #Support: Ultramarine192 - He has been an Admin here since before I ever joined, and has done a terrific job all of his career. He has resolved situations quickly and effectively. I wholely support his promotion to Bureacrat. #Support: Timmaster12d4 #'''Support: 707Mithrandir (Message Wall) 13.Support: I've been on this wiki for a year and he has answered all of my questions and problems 14. Support: [[User:WadeStonePE|'Wade'StonePE ''']] ''' Oppose # # # Neutral # I can't say for sure that I can support any bureaucrat 100% at this point in time. The wiki is honestly in another unsteady place at the current point in time, and I'm not sure what a new bureaucrat will do for the wiki—whether it be better or worse. Also, considering some occasions in the past—not that those events have much, if any, weight to this vote—there may be some opposition by select users of the community. That being said, I cannot vote for or against Darth. Feel free to discuss any of these votes in the discussion section. Dakota (talk) Admin 19:30, July 12, 2016 (UTC) # # Discussion Discuss the nomination here. @TheV1ct0ri0u5- I appreciate your honest opinion. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 19:08, July 13, 2016 (UTC) FloatingAxeHead for Moderator (Success) FloatingAxeHead has proven himself to be a very mature and active user and hopefully these new tools will definitely be put to good use. Darthwikia25 10:41, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Support- '''Seeing as there has been little to no opposition against FloatingAxeHead's nomination, I cast my vote in support of the nomination. *Support- RedstoneDemigod *Support- Gamerat328 *Support- Ultramarine192 * : Pigman0439: "FloatingAxeHead has already been very responsible with their Edit-Protected position, therefore I do believe they are ready for position as a Moderator here on ." *Axe definitely deservers this. He has been working hard on the articles since has joined and has greatly improved them. Wiki User | PotatoPlayer | Editor *He has been working hard, and giving him the ability to undo bad edits will surely help this wiki a lot, and with the situaution this wiki is right now, with all this vandal and spam, we need a few more people that can undo them.. John1Knight | -Your Loyal Ally- | (My Talk Page) * : -- 18:52, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *I think he would make a great moderator. Good luck Stevo! Wolfboy231 (talk) 20:36, August 18, 2016 (UTC) * : I think he will be a great moderator, and he would use the tools provided with great care and dedication. Good luck with your nomination, Stevo! Viperinelight50 | Message Me * : as per above. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user Oppose * He deserves it as he has been working extremely hard ever since he joined. Keep up the good work! * Wiki User | Rith4life | Helper *SUPPORT - Timmaster12d4 * Support - 707Mithrandir (Message Wall) Neutral * * * Discussion *I am holding my vote until later. I wish to see public response first, although AxeHead does deserve this position. Darthwikia25 10:41, August 18, 2016 (UTC) **Seeing all the support, I am closing the nomination and promoting AxeHead to Moderator. John1Knight for EditProtected (Success) John1Knight has been an active user and since Update 0.16.0 is coming out, it has been brought to my notice that they may do well. Darthwikia25 14:29, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Support *Support- RedstoneDemigod *Support- John1knight has proven himself a trustworthy user, and I feel there isn't a real problem with there being extra editprotected members, so long as they are trustworthy. FloatingAxeHead Moderator | Editor | *Support-Wolfboy231 *Support: Rith4life *'Support''' - 707Mithrandir (Message Wall) *Gamerat328 *Support- John1Knight has been an active editor and I believe they would make a fine EditProtected. MicaSmash (Contact Me) *'Support': John1Knight is an avid editor, and I feel that they will make a great EditProtected, Viperinelight50 | Message Me Oppose * * * Neutral *John has been an active user, but I am not sure whether we specifically need more EditProtected users on the Wiki. Of course, this are just my views taking in consideration the need of such a user, but John has definitely proven himself to be a dedicated and trustworthy user. Darthwikia25 14:29, September 7, 2016 (UTC) * * Discussion Discuss the nomination below! RedstoneDemigod for Moderator (Success) Since recently we have had many moderators go semi-active or completely inactive, I feel we need another active user who will be able to deal with spam effectively. RedstoneDemigod has proven to be one such user who is both trustworthy and responsible. Darthwikia25 14:29, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Nominator Support'- Darthwikia25 14:29, September 7, 2016 (UTC) *'Support'- Pigman0439: "RedstoneDemigod has been a very mature user here and has been very responsible with edits and dealing with spam and vandalism." *Support- RedstoneDemigod has been very mature on this wiki, and the tools provided would be great, since I know myself that I may not be extremely active or as active as most other users. FloatingAxeHead Moderator | Editor | *'Support- John1Knight' *'Support Wolfboy231' *Support: Rith4life *'Support' - 707Mithrandir (Message Wall) *Gamerat328 *Support- RedstoneDemigod has been a big help on this Wikia and I have seen personally that they are responsible, cooperative with others, and serious with their work. MicaSmash (Contact Me) *'Support: Viperinelight50 | Message Me ' Oppose * * * Neutral * * * Discussion Discuss the nomination below! Rith4Life for Discussions Moderator (Success) Rith4Life is a very responsible and dedicated user. He has shown his high level of maturity in the past and comes across as a very level headed user. Being greatly familiar with the forums and chat, we felt that this chance is perfect for him and he will do well with his new tools, shall he be elected to them. Darthwikia25 16:20, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Support *Support: kylinator25 *'Support:' Darthwikia25 16:20, October 8, 2016 (UTC) *Support- Ultramarine192 13:50 PM, October 10, 2016. (UTC) *Support: Wiki User | PotatoPlayer | Editor 16:34, October 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Support:' RedstoneDemigod 17:36, October 8, 2016 (UTC) *Support: Pigman0439 *Support: DeWarrior *Support: MissUnicorny *Support: Viperinelight50(Contact Me) *Support: Rith4life has been proving himself that he can can be responsible, can handle situations seriously, and can be mature enough, and I think he deserves this position for that resaon. John1Knight (Let's Talk) *He's a very good editor. -- 22:25, October 8, 2016 (UTC) *Support: He has proven himself mature and I firmly believe he will take this role seriously. FloatingAxeHead Moderator | Editor | Semi- *Support- Wolfboy231 *Support: He is very reliable, smart, and a good person he will surely make a good Moderator #Vote4Rith SalsaGamer8280(see me) 00:54, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Oppose * * * Neutral * * * Discussion Discuss the Nomination Below.